


How to friend- zone a God (accidentally)

by KattoRupin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Steve is hopeless when it comes to romance, but Thor loves him anyway, oblivous Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KattoRupin/pseuds/KattoRupin
Summary: Steve thought he was still single. Apparently, everyone begged to differ.





	How to friend- zone a God (accidentally)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. All silly mistakes are mine (sorry)  
Set after the event of Winter Soldier and before Age of Ultron

Steve stepped into the communal space of the Avengers compound with two steaming mugs of cocoa, one for him and one for Bruce. Friday nights were movie nights, so everyone was gathering in the living room at the moment. Steve handed Bruce his cup, which earned him a soft thank you from the doctor. Tony was sitting in an armchair nearby browsing the movie options, the billionaire got to choose what they watched tonight. Steve sat down on the sofa next to Clint, who put his hand around Natasha's waist protectively while the assassin chatted with Sam. Falcon had been doing a lot of missions with them recently, and even though it wasn’t official yet, they had already accepted him as one of their own. It seemed like Natasha was trying to be the matchmaker again, listing off some women's name as Sam's potential date. 

"Ok, how about Laura at the VA? She's nice, has great smell and I like her hair." 

" Great smell? You sniffed her or what?" Sam laughed. 

"Shut up, I'm trying to get you a nice date ok" Natasha smirked, hitting Sam's arm playfully.

"So, this has become your favorite pastimes now, huh. Going around and finding people a date." Steve smiled, taking a sip from his hot cocoa. 

"What can I say? I enjoy being Cupid." 

"Yeah, right. I'm her next victim after you got yourself a lover," Sam snorted “She’s been trying to set me up with a bunch of girls in the past week.” 

"Lover? But I'm not in a relationship right now." 

The whole room became unusually quiet after that sentence. Steve felt all eyes are on him and he shifted uncomfortably. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asked 

"Not dating anyone? Aren't you and our Thunder God an item, like, for a few months now?" Tony looked at him incredulously. 

For a second, Steve thought Tony had hit his head somewhere, hard.

"Wait, what makes you guys think that?" 

"Well, first of all, you two spend awfully a lot of time together. Second, Thor sleeps in your room. Third, you guys "spar" a lot." Tony counted, doing air quotes at the word spar. "And at least one of you will limp out of the gym with bruises afterward. Some ex- SHIELD agents even saw you guys in the shower together after a mission. Bless those kids, must have their innocence ruined forever." 

Steve stared at Tony, frowning. He was still trying to wrap his head around what the billionaire said. This was a big misunderstanding. Well, he sure spent a lot of time hanging out with the God of Thunder, but it was because they were such good friends and Steve enjoyed his company a lot. They sparred together because with Thor, Steve didn’t have to hold his punch, plus, they also invented some awesome attack moves with the shield and Mjolnir. Thor offered to share Steve’s bed after knowing about his nightmares, and they mostly just cuddled or stayed up all night talking, which was totally what good friends will do for each other. But apparently, in their teammates’ wild imagination and dirty minds, they were screwing each other like rabbits. Steve didn’t even remember anything about the shower, where the hell did that come from? 

"Thor also cares about you a lot. He tends to your wound after every mission" Natasha spoke before he could explain his purely platonic relationship with Thor. "He even carried you bridal style to the medic. That was quite a romantic scene I must say.”

"Don't forget the time when he gifted you on Valentine's day, Cap" Clint added, smirking. 

"I broke both of my legs, of course someone needed to carry me. And I don’t classify that as a gift, Clint. He gave me a monster from another realm." Steve deadpanned, remembering the Bilgesnipes that Thor has brought on his balcony, which Thor claimed was a popular pet among Asgardian. Steve freaked out a bit when he saw the creatures. Luckily, the “pet” had been returned to Asgard, much to Steve’s relief (and Thor’s disappointment). 

“Maybe that’s just how Asgardian people gift each other.” Bruce, who had been silent the whole time, decided to throw in his two cents.

“Guys, seriously, we’re not dating. We’re just friend” Steve sighed. “This is a big misunderstanding”. Conveniently, at that exact moment, Thor walked into the living room carrying a big bowl of popcorns for everyone. He beamed when he caught Steve’s eyes, his whole face brightened up. 

“Thank God you are here. Thor, please tell them that we’re not dating”

But there was no answer from Thor. The super soldier looked at the hurt expression flashing on Thor’s face, which for a second reminded him of a sad puppy, and suddenly he felt as if he had made a mistake.

“What do you mean we’re not dating, Steven?”

Uh oh.  
~*~*~

Thor had been actively avoiding Steve for 3 days now. He had a feeling that the guy would love to call upon the Bifrost and returned to Asgard immediately if it was not for their ongoing mission of retrieving Loki’s scepter. Steve even asked Jarvis about Thor’s whereabout, but whenever he got there Thor has retreated to his room. It was like a stupid game of hide and seek when what they needed right now was a heart to heart talk to solve this mess. Along with the frustration was another feeling that Steve couldn’t put a name to. He perked up every time someone walks into the gym, hoping it would be a certain blond with his sunshine smile. He woke up at night yearning for a warm embrace and murmur of comfort. He wished he could hear the booming laughter and husky voice of Thor in the compound.  
He missed Thor badly. But he had destroyed whatever relationship they had, and he didn’t know how to fix the damage or deal with this new feeling. He was so helpless.

“So, this has become your favorite pastimes now, huh. Going around punching sandbags.”

Steve halted and held the bag to stop it from swinging. He looked to the gym door and saw Natasha standing there with amusement in her eyes. 

Steve approached his gym bag, removing the band around his knuckles as he went. Maybe if he ignored her, she could let this slide away and didn’t bother him anymore. 

“Well, about the other day, did you just friend-zoned a God?” 

Steve zipped his bag shut and headed to the door. The last thing he needed right now was people teasing him about that incident. 

“He really cares about you, you know.” Natasha said softly when he passed her. Steve stopped in his track. “He’s serious about this relationship. I don’t know what happened between you two, but please talk to each other.”

“Kinda hard when he tries to avoid me.” Steve groused out. “And I don’t even know what we are anymore, Nat. I thought this is purely platonic, but apparently, I’m the only one who thinks so.”

“Silly boys. You two are the strongest warriors, yet you are just children when it comes to love.” Natasha smiled. 

“I don’t know what to do.” He admitted quietly, still not willing to look at her in the eyes.

“Give him your answer, Steve. Being in a relationship requires consensual feeling from both sides, and I’m sure Thor will understand even if you don’t feel the same.” She gave him a little push “Now go find him and talk this out, will you?”

“I will. Thanks Nat.”  
~*~*~ 

Thinking back to what others had said, Steve realized he had missed a lot of signs. Signs to show him that Thor would like to pursue a serious relationship with him, but somehow his dense mind turned them into a token of comradeship. Bucky used to tell him that he was hopeless when it came to romance, guess his best friend was right. He must have hurt Thor’s feeling because of his stupidity and ignorance.

Steve couldn’t pinpoint exactly how and when their “relationship” had begun. Perhaps it had started when Thor found Steve in the communal space at 2 am, nursing a cup of herbal tea after a nightmare. He was doing OK in the new century, but after Hydra uprising and after seeing Bucky alive, every night he jolted awake drenched in cold sweat as unpleasant memories and guilt assaulted him. That night, Thor had sat down with Steve, they talked and it was soothing. For the first time in a while, Steve’s brain was quiet enough so that sleep could claim him. After that, they fell into a routine where Steve would wake up from his bad dreams, Thor would find him in the communal space and they talked through the night. A few encounters later Thor offered to go back to Steve’s room so that they could cuddle until Steve fell asleep. Steve once joked that Thor’s embraces had a better sedative effect than any herbal tea. And Thor had replied by tightening his grip around Steve protectively, saying that he would be pleased to hold Steve every day, not just at nights of bad dreams. Steve had whispered a soft thank you before drifting off to sleep, unable to register the fact that Thor might have just proposed something more than just hugs and comfort.

Or it could have started the moment Thor found him in the rubble after a mission with both legs broken and a cut on his chest. He saw anger and relief in Thor’s eyes, heard chains of murmur that he was safe and Thor would never let this happen to him again. He gratefully succumbed to darkness, feeling extremely lucky to have such a loyal and caring teammate like Thor.

Or maybe he should have taken the hint when he told Thor one night that he had always wanted a domestic life with his partner, living in a little house with white fence, garden, and a pet, then the next day Thor brought him a so-called hideous “pet”, fulfilling part of his wish. Now remembering the dejected look on his face after Steve’s rejection and anger, Steve doubted that there was a white little house somewhere Thor didn’t show him yet.

The more he thought about it, the more Steve wanted to whack himself on the head.

Steve didn’t know when their “relationship” started, but now maybe he didn’t want it to end. He longed for Thor’s embrace, needed his presence and comfort. But he had taken the man’s kindness and love for granted, and Steve doubted if they could return to normal after all of this. Thor probably hated him right now, maybe it would be wise if he suggested they keep a professional relationship for the sake of the Avengers.

The thought of that made Steve heart heavy somehow. 

Jarvis informed him that Thor is in the communal kitchen. He rounded the corner just in time to see Thor creeping out of the kitchen with boxes of snacks stacked high in his arms. “Oh no, don’t you dare running away from me again”, and with that thought, he sprinted toward Thor and blocked his exit. 

“We need to talk, Thor.”

Thor startled, he took a few steps back and the snacks in his arms fell to the floor. 

“Oh hi, Steven! Haha, didn’t see you coming.” Thor laughed awkwardly, trying to look everywhere but Steve. Suddenly, Steve had the urge to hold Thor’s face to see him clearer.

“Thor, please, look at me.” 

For the first time in days, Thor met Steve’s eyes. He felt blue eyes staring at him, anticipation blending with worry and hope. Steve sucked in a breath.

“Look, about the other day… I’m sorry, Thor. I hurt your feeling, and I understand if you hate me right now, but we need to keep it professional. For the team and for the mission. We can’t work together if you keep avoiding me like this.” Thor frowned, and suddenly Steve feared that he might have said something inappropriate. 

“Why did you apologize, Steven?” Those blue eyes became gentle and melancholy. “You regretted what happened between us?”

“I… no.” Steve shook his head. “I’m grateful that I had the privilege to be your teammate, and you are a wonderful friend.”

“I could never hate you, never.” Thor was towering over him now. When did he get this close, Steve mused, and before he could say something, Thor put a chaste kiss on his lips.

A part of his brain replayed Natasha’s words: “Give him your answer, Steve”.

So he did. Steve pulled Thor closer and deepened their kiss. The God of Thunder responded eagerly, putting a hand behind his neck. Frustration, hope, longing, relief, Steve could feel them all in the kiss. How much he missed their touch, missed this warmth, missed Thor, and now he knew that Thor felt the same way too. 

“So, I guess we’re officially dating then.” Steve said after they broke the kiss, a little breathless.

Thor chuckled, placing another kiss on Steve’s forehead. “Yes, I believe we’re in a relationship, Steven”

“I was so stupid.” Steve groaned “What we have is totally classified for a relationship, and I couldn’t even realize it.”

“The fault is also mine, Steven. I had thought courting tradition in Midgard is no difference, sharing beds and tending to each other’s needs. I didn’t know that it would also require a kiss. Had I known about this, I would have done it sooner to save both of our time.”

Steve tightened his embrace around Thor. “Think you could do it one more time?”

Thor’s eyes twinkled and he was having one of those sunshine smiles Steve loved so much “Of course, it’s my pleasure” before leaning in and claiming Steve’s lips in another passionate kiss.  
~*~*~

“There’s something I need to tell you” Thor suddenly became serious. They were in Steve’s room again and he was enjoying his boyfriend’s cuddle. Steve arched an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?”

“You promise not to be mad at me?”

“Yes, I promise.” Steve squeezed Thor’s hand reassuringly, wondering what could make The God of Thunder so nervous. 

“Well, about the Bilgesnipes…” Thor started, “You see, I actually didn’t return it to Asgard.”

“So, where is it now?”

“I actually acquired a house. He’s currently staying at said house right now, I can assure you he’s very well- behaved, and I had a spell to make him smaller so he’s not threatening.” 

“Let me guess, a house with a white fence and garden?”

“Yes, how do you know?” Thor puzzled

Steve laughed. Gosh he loved this man so much.


End file.
